Just So You Know
by SerenaPotterSailorMoon
Summary: He passes her cell everynight and can't help but look at her. Her beautiful Blonde-dyed hair and bright, bubbly blue eyes. He wants to save her, if only she knew...if only she knew... one-shot about Harley and Bruce. Enjoy!


A/N: Hiya there! Brittany back with another HarleyxBruce one shot story! This is a songfic actually of Jesse McCartney's Just So You know. I do NOT own his song or Batman at all! If I did own Batman, I would make him fall in love with a beautiful woman named Brittany or with Harley. XP enjoy!

Harley: I LOVE that song! It's kinda sad though!

Me: I know, and so is this story.

Harley: I don't like sad stories.

Me: Me either, but just enjoy it.

Batman: How can you enjoy a sad story?

Me: (glaring at Batman) How can you be so stoic all the time?

Batman becomes silent and frowning.

Me: Yeah, thought so.

**I shouldn't love you but I want to**

**I just can't turn away**

**I shouldn't see you but I can't move**

**I can't look away**

He knew he shouldn't love her. He knew it was wrong, but his heart was telling him otherwise. Every time he fought her, he would wish it wasn't like this. He wished that she wasn't his enemy. And the fact that she was with the Joker made it worse. What she sees in him, Batman will never know.

**I shouldn't love you but I want to**

**I just can't turn away**

**I shouldn't see you but I can't move**

**I can't look away**

He can't look away whenever he goes to Arkham and passes her cell. He always looks and sees her blonde-dyed ponytails fall around her angelic heart-shaped face. He knows he can't look too long or someone would see. Or she would see.

**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not**

**'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop**

He has told Alfred about these strange feeling inside him, and he's told him it probably isn't anything. But, he has never felt this way about another woman before. Not Veronica, not Selina, no one. Then why does he feel this way about Harley? Why? Could it be something?

**Just so you know**

**This feeling's taking control of me**

**And I can't help it**

**I won't sit around, I can't let him win now**

**Thought you should know**

**I've tried my best to let go of you**

**But I don't want to**

**I just gotta say it all**

**Before I go**

**Just so you know**

He scowls whenever he sees her with the Joker. And he wants to fight, especially when she gets hit by her Puddin'. Why can't she see that he doesn't love her? And yet, she still crawls right back into his arms. Doesn't she know the cycle will repeat all over again? Doesn't she know that there's someone else out there that could treat her like the queen she deserves to be treated like? Me.

**It's getting hard to be around you**

**There's so much I can't say**

**Do you want me to hide the feelings**

**And look the other way**

It's hard for him to ignore these feelings, even when she cries. He has heard her cry and on the outside he stays emotionless. But on the inside, it's as if someone is stabbing his heart. There's so many things he wants to say, but can't. There's so many things he would do for her. There's so many things he would do with her.

**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not**

**'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop**

Maybe he can help her change. Maybe, just maybe she can be saved from this hell. And once she's saved, he can be with her every step of the way. Maybe they could even share a future together. Maybe one day he can confess his love for her to her. But for now, he'll just keep his feelings to himself and continue to treat her like any other criminal for he does not know if she shares the same feeling.

**This emptiness is killing me**

**And I'm wondering why I've waited so long**

**Looking back I realize**

**It was always there just never spoken**

**I'm waiting here...been waiting here**

And as he passes her cell every other night and when he fights her, he has no idea that Harley Quinn shares the same feelings. He doesn't know that she's waiting for her Dark Knight to rescue her.

**Just so you know.**

A/N: ending made me almost cry, because it was so sad and beautiful. Read and Review! Thanks guys love ya much! SerenaPotterSailorMoon!

Harley: ...So...do I get Batman?

Me: Duh...

Harley: Yay! (Jumps on Batman)

Batman: (Smirking)

Me: (rolling my eyes) Lucky...


End file.
